


Grieving for the Living

by random_firework



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Ficlet, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, POV Lisa Braeden, Post-Season/Series 05, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_firework/pseuds/random_firework
Summary: "You two have the most unhealthy, tangled-up, crazy thing I've ever seen."Set in betweenSwan SongandExile on Main Street.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Grieving for the Living

**Author's Note:**

> It just popped in my head and I wanted to share it.
> 
> The title is a line from the song _ivy_ by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lisa tries to relax her muscles as Dean places a soothing hand on her back. It hurts, but she doesn’t say a word.

He prepared her well enough, she reckons. What makes her insides tighten isn’t the fear of the experience, it’s not the lack of lube, no. It’s the darkness around her, how Dean is going in mostly blind because he doesn’t want to see her body. It hurts, and she wonders if her skin is too soft under his fingers, if her hips are too wide and if that’s why he isn’t holding them.

She doesn’t protest when he crushes her under him as he bottoms out, grunting in her ear. He grips her hair tightly and pulls, and it hurts.

She’s not gonna say a word either when he stills and comes deep inside of her, letting out in a whisper, “Sam.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
